The present invention relates to a semiconductor device for wireless communication, and particularly to a technology which is effective when applied to a semiconductor device for wireless communication which implements an NFC (Near Field Communication) function in a mobile phone.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a non-contact IC card is shown in which a rectifying circuit, two demodulating circuits, and a modulating circuit are coupled in parallel to the both ends of an antenna coil. Also, in Patent Document 2, a non-contact data storage system is shown which can selectively couple a rectifying circuit and a signal reception node or a transmission node to an antenna coil.